


XXIII.

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [23]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Badly Written, Deutsch | German, M/M, Peter akzeptiert das alles ziemlich schnell, Peter is his bitch, Teufel!Deadpool
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Wie soll ich meine Seele halten, dassSie nicht an deine rührt? Wie soll ich sieHingeben über dich zu andern Dingen?Ach gerne möchte ich sie bei irgendwasVerlorenem im Dunkel unterbringenAn einer fremden stillen Stelle, dieNicht weiterschwingt, wenn deine Tiefen schwingen.Doch alles, was uns anrührt, dich und michNimmt uns zusammen wie ein Bogenstrich,der aus zwei Saiten eine Stimme zieht.Auf welches Instrument sind wir gespannt?Und welcher Spieler hat uns in der Hand?O süßes Lied.





	XXIII.

Das kennt man ja. Man will sich auf einer Website anmelden und dann kommen die Nutzerbedingungen. Und wer zur Hölle sagt: Klar, ich bin horny as fuck, aber Nutzerbedingungen auf einer Pornoseite sind schon ziemlich wichtig. In den nächsten drei Stunden werde ich sie durchlesen und mich eingehend damit befassen, damit ich mir dann in nicht einmal der Hälfte dieser Zeit mir mit einem sicheren Gefühl einen runterholen kann.

Niemand! Das ist die Antwort. Und in diese Gruppe von Leuten fiel auch Peter, als er sich am Montag nach der Uni erstmal ausruhen wollte. Kurz einen runterholen zum Entspannen und dann auf dem Sofa liegen, Popcorn essen und Filme anschauen. Die Hausarbeit könnte er ja auch noch mitten in der Nacht machen.

Man denkt so wenig über Benutzerbedingungen nach, dass es eigentlich kein Wunder ist, wenn so Experimente wie „Du hast gerade einen Teddybär gekauft“ so gut laufen. Und es gibt auch Studien darüber, dass wenn man alle Benutzerbedingungen lesen würde, denen man jemals zustimmen will, dass das länger dauern würde als das eigene Leben lang ist.

Außerdem kann ja nichts allzu schlimmes passieren. Es gibt schließlich Gesetzte dagegen, dass da etwas Unerwartetes drinsteht. Das mit dem Teddybär wäre also auch gar nicht legal gewesen. Was kann also schon passieren, wenn man ungeduldig dieses Ding akzeptiert, sich eine viertel Stunde Pornos reinzieht und dann schon wieder vergessen hatte, dass diese Unannehmlichkeit überhaupt aufgetreten war.

Es war eine so unbedeutsame Geste gewesen. Nur einmal mit dem Daumen auf den Handybildschirm drücken. Das war alles gewesen.

Und für ein paar Tage war alles in Ordnung gewesen. Peter hatte mit seinem Leben weitergemacht wie bisher, hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass es schon ziemlich seltsam war auf einer Pornoseite von Benutzerbedingungen angefallen zu werden, war dann am Donnerstag aufgestanden und dann?

Am Abend dieses verfluchten Donnerstags hatte sein Handy geklingelt. Mit großer Verwunderung war Peter drangegangen. Wer hatte denn bitteschön seine Nummer außer Tante May? Und die rief normalerweise immer freitags an. War irgendetwas vorgefallen weswegen er sich Sorgen machen musste?

„Hallo, May?“, fragte er besorgt in den Hörer.

„Hallo, Zuckerschnute!“

Das war definitiv nicht Tante May. Es war eine raue Männerstimme, die verstellt hoch war. Peter wäre allein deswegen nicht übermäßig besorgt gewesen, wenn nicht diese Wortwahl gewesen wäre.

„Kenne ich Sie?“

„Aaaaw. Bärchen! Wie kannst du mich nicht wiedererkennen?! Ich bin‘s!“

Peter atmete einmal tief durch, ging dann in seinem Kopf durch, ob er die Stimme irgendeiner ihm bekannten Person zuordnen konnte, kam dabei aber zu keinem Ergebnis. Nein, er kannte diesen Mann definitiv nicht.

„Bärchen! Hallo?! Bist du noch da?!“

Peter hielt den Hörer weiter von seinem Ohr weg. Er sah den roten Button auf dem Handydisplay und spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach aufzulegen. Leider hatte er eine nicht klein  zu kriegende Neugierde, die ihn schon öfter in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, als ihm lieb war.

„Nein, nein ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind.“

„Ich bins! Der Teufel. Eigentlich müsstest du mich schon kennen.“

Als der Mann das sagte wurde seine Stimme todernst und hätte das, was er sagte, nicht so seltsam geklungen, dann wäre Peter auch ein wenig flau im Magen geworden. So musste er einfach nur lachen. Als er nur Schweigen am anderen Ende hörte, ließ er es wieder.

„Sie. Sie meinen das ernst, oder?“, jetzt war Peter ungläubig. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber auflegen.

„Nein, nein, Bärchen!“

Die Stimme war wieder eine Karikatur einer besorgten Stimme und es lief Peter eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte rief der Mann aufgeregt: „Ich schicke dir Bilder, Bärchen!“

Dann kam ein langes Piepen und Peter seufzte erleichtert aus. Nur ein dummer Jungs Streich. Kein Grund zur Panik. Alles im grünen Bereich.

Plötzlich piepte sein Handy in seiner Hand und Angst packte Peters Brustkorb. Der schickte also anscheinend wirklich Bilder. Gefüllt mit einem unguten Gefühl entsperrte er sein Handy und öffnete die Messenger App.

Zusehen war eine Person in einem roten Anzug mit schwarzen Pandaaugen, eines davon in einem Zwinkern zugekniffen. Die eine Hand hielt offensichtlich das Handy und die andere war als ein Peacezeichen neben sein Gesicht gehalten. Der Hintergrund sah bemerkenswert echt aus. Die Person stand auf einer Brücke, deren sichtbares Ende im schwarzen Nichts verschwand. Das Bild war von oben geschossen worden, sodass man auch einen Blick unter die Brücke werfen konnte. Es ging so weit runter, dass man den Boden nicht sehen konnte, aber alles verschwand in einem rötlich leuchtenden Nebel.

Der Schriftzug, der das Bild begleitete ließ lesen: „Deine Seele gehört mihir!!! XD <3<3<3“

Peter brauchte einen Moment, um das Bild zu verarbeiten und schluckte schwer. Sollte er jetzt diesem Psycho antworten oder nicht? Dann kam aber noch ein zweites Bild. Es war genau die gleiche Perspektive, nur dass der Mann in der Hand, die das Peacezeichen gemacht hatte, ein Blatt Papier hielt.

Peter zoomte näher ran – das Bild hatte eine sehr gute Qualität – und sah, dass der Titel des Blattes „Nutzerbedingungen“ lautete. Was zum Geier lief hier eigentlich. Diesmal stand unter dem Bild: „Guess what, Bärchen! <3<3<3<3<3“

Das Handy klingelte wieder. Peter hatte so konzentriert das Bild angeschaut, dass er total erschreckte und ihm das Handy beinahe zu Boden gefallen wäre. Wild fuchtelnd konnte er es gerade noch so aus der Luft retten und drückte hastig auf den grünen Hörer.

„Bärchen!“

Oh Gott.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt endlich?!“

Peter schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, er war sprachlos. Aber auch ohne visuelle Übertragung, schien der Mann zu wissen, was Peter machte, denn er sang ein: „Dooohoooooch!“

„Hey man, ich weiß nicht, was hier läuft, aber es reicht wieder.“

„Aber Bärchen! Gestern auf „LetsFuckSlutsLetsBustANut.Com, da hast du doch akzeptiert mir deine Seele zu verkaufen!“

„Wie bitte?“

Peter ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrte fassungslos ins Leere. Seine Seele verkaufen? Als ob.

„Und weil du so schnuckelig bist und dir die gleichen Videos angeschaut hast wie ich, dachte ich mir so: Hey! Warum nicht fragen, ob er in die Hölle runterwill. Da kannst du ihn dann so richtig in den Arsch ficken. Dann war Gelb so: No way! Und dann war Weiß so: Yes way! Und ich so: Lass ihn doch einfach fragen. Und dann hab ich dich gefragt und du hast noch nichts gesagt und, ganz ehrlich? Ich steh voll auf dich. Ernsthaft jetzt. Dein Arsch in diesem Superheldendingens? Mega sexy. Deine Seele wollte ich eigentlich schon länger haben und weißt du, diese Webseite hab ich nur wegen dir gemacht. Ich darf nur Leute mit Vertrag holen. Böse Menschen in der Hölle? Als ob, das ist illegal. Was wäre das auch für ein Geschäftsmodell. Leute kidnappen, also wirklich. Also kommst du, damit du mein sexy Teufels-boyfriend sein kannst?“

Peter schwieg. Was auch sonst. Und der Mann schwieg auf. Dann sperrte Peter doch noch sein Maul auf und fragte schwach: „Sagen Sie mal, wie heißen Sie?“

„Deadpool!“

Vielleicht sollte sich Peter einfach fügen. Er hatte ja schließlich sowieso nichts zu verlieren.

„Darf ich meine Tante noch besuchen?“

„Och Bärchen! Natürlich darfst du das! Ich will nur dich und deine Seele, nicht dich unglücklich machen. Du musst ja auch nicht dauerhaft in der Hölle wohnen. Aber Baby, nichts könnte unsere Seelen auseinander halten! LOVE IS IN THE AIR!“

Deadpool fing an zu singen und Peter hörte benommen zu. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass das die Chance seines Lebens war. Diesen sexy Teufel als boyfriend? Und zusätzlich noch auf Erden wandeln, ein Sterblicher bleiben? Das war eigentlich gar kein so schlechtes Angebot.

„Deal.“

Sofort hörte Deadpool auf zu singen und Peter hörte nur noch aufgeregtes Schnaufen.

„Bärchen! Ich komme sofort zu dir!“

„Wie-“

„Dingdong!“, sang Deadpool und es klingelte an Peters Tür.


End file.
